Happy Birthday Ianto!
by Loki Laufeyson-Stark
Summary: Tout est dans le titre!


_Bonjour!_

_Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrite l'année dernière pour l'anniversaire de mon amie qui a écrit avec moi une fiction sur Torchwood (The story of Ianto) (lien sur mon profil pour les intéressés)_

_Je le publie aujourd'hui pour ton anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire!_

_L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers de la fiction, mais vous pouvez la lire sans soucis!Il s'agit d'un omégaverse!_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Russell T. Davies et à la BBC._

* * *

Jack courait entre plusieurs magasins. Jamais il n'avait été aussi désespéré qu'à ce jour! L'anniversaire d'Ianto a lieu le lendemain, et Jack n'a toujours pas trouvé le cadeau pour son amant. Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'il cherchait le cadeau idéal et à la veille de ce jour qui a vu la naissance de sa moitié, il était encore en train de courir dans les rues de Cardiff. Tosh lui avait conseillé plusieurs magasins à visiter, mais malgré ses conseils, rien.

Alors qu'il se disait qu'il ne trouverait rien et qu'il allait devoir s'excuser à genoux devant son oméga, il s'arrêta devant une boutique dont la devanture lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Et c'est en entrant qu'il eut un gros coup de coeur.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'alpha se dirigea vers la pâtisserie pour aller récupérer le gâteau commandé par Tosh pour la petite fête organisée le soir même à la base. C'est Owen qui a eu l'idée de cette fête pour l'archiviste qui était rapidement devenu un membre de la famille de chacun des membres de Torchwood. Jack avait trouvé chez Ianto plus qu'une famille: sa moitié. Et pour le premier anniversaire que le jeune oméga fêtait depuis son arrivée à Torchwood, Tosh, Owen et Jack avaient décidé de voir gros et de tout faire pour faire plaisir au jeune homme et rendre cette soirée mémorable.

Pour Jack, cela allait être la meilleure soirée de la vie de son oméga. Ianto était en congé, ce qui était plus simple pour préparer la fête. L'alpha avait trouvé l'excuse que le jeune oméga était fatigué et il lui avait imposé une journée de repos. Jones devait venir à la base le soir-même pour aller chercher Harkness pour passer une soirée en tête à tête pour l'anniversaire du plus jeune. Et en entrant dans la partie centrale de la base: SURPRISE! Le capitaine avait hâte d'être le soir! Son cadeau était prêt, caché dans sa chambre de la base (c'est rare qu'Ianto y descende).

* * *

"Viens m'aider Owen! J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à porter tout ça"

Le médecin se précipita vers l'office de tourisme où se trouvait Jack qui avait utilisé son oreillette pour le contacter. Ce dernier avait récupéré le gâteau et les petits accessoires nécessaires à la fête.

"Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, dit Owen en souriant narquoisement. Tout pour Ianto hein?

-Bien sûr! C'est ma perle, il a le droit au meilleur!"

Harper sourit à son supérieur. Depuis qu'Ianto était arrivé dans leurs vies, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et en mieux, surtout pour l'alpha qui était devenu l'homme le plus heureux de cette Terre. Et avec Tosh, le médecin avait décidé de tout faire pour que le couple soit heureux.

"Tosh veut qu'on dépose le tout dans la salle de conférence. Elle veut que tout soit parfait.

-C'est bien elle ça! déclara Harkness. Bon, ne tardons pas, on ne fait pas attendre les dames après tout!"

Le médecin éclata de rire, et il se mit à suivre son supérieur dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la salle de conférence où ils étaient attendus par une Tosh surexcitée qui se mit à planifier tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir préparer pour le soir-même, sous les sourires des deux hommes qui la taquinent tout le long de la journée.

* * *

Le soir, Ianto arriva à la base par l'office de tourisme. Jack lui avait demandé par SMS de le rejoindre à la salle de conférence. Cela avait intrigué le jeune homme qui s'était posé de nombreuses questions sur la raison de ce lieu, mais il en est venu à la conclusion qu'ils avaient sûrement une réunion de prévu et qu'il pouvait les rejoindre.

Mais la base était plongée dans le noir, inquiétant Jones qui pensait qu'ils étaient partis sur le terrain et qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu. L'inquiétude monta quand il pensa au fait que son amant était sur le terrain (il avait toujours peur que l'alpha meurt et qu'il ne revienne pas). Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour:

"SURPRISE! entendit-il."

La lumière fut allumée et il fut surpris de voir ses amis et son amant devant lui, tout sourire.

"Joyeux anniversaire Ianto! déclara Tosh en s'approchant de l'oméga avant de le prendre par le bras. Aller viens! On a prévu une petite fête pour toi!"

Il la suivit, interloqué. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils aient prévu quelque chose pour son anniversaire! Il tourna la tête vers l'alpha qui lui sourit, l'incitant à suivre la jeune femme. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'oméga quand il vit tout ce qui a été préparé pour lui.

"Tiens, c'est pour toi!"

La béta tendit un paquet qu'il prit après l'avoir remercié. Il y trouva un assortiment de plusieurs romans qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Owen précisa que c'était un cadeau que lui et Tosh ont acheté en commun, étant donné qu'il y avait plusieurs livres. Il les remercia une nouvelle fois avant de poser les livres sur la table. Jack s'approcha de son amant et lui tendit un petit paquet. L'oméga le prit timidement, tout en rougissant (il n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir quelque chose de quelqu'un qu'il aime) et il se mit à l'ouvrir. Ses joues déjà rouges s'accentuèrent en découvrant le magnifique bijou que lui a offert l'alpha. Quand il le sortit de la boîte, Tosh eut un petit cri de joie. En effet, Jack lui avait offert un magnifique collier avec deux coeurs entrelacés, chacun portant un nom: les leurs. Des larmes de joies apparurent aux magnifiques yeux de l'oméga, et ce dernier s'approcha de l'alpha pour se blottir contre lui. Le capitaine enlaça l'archiviste et lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

"Joyeux anniversaire Ianto. Ca te plaît? demanda-t-il.

-O-Oui… C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait offerte… Merci Jack…

-C'est normal Ianto. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, alors je voulais t'offrir le cadeau idéal. Je t'aime Ianto….

-Je t'aime aussi Jack…"

* * *

Comme Jack l'avait prédit, ce fut la meilleure soirée de la vie d'Ianto. Après s'être amusé avec leurs amis, Jack avait emmené Ianto au restaurant pour un dîner en tête à tête, puis ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée chez l'archiviste. Mais ça, c'est de l'ordre du privé!


End file.
